Lucky Strike
by delicdreams02
Summary: Meeting those sharp blue eyes, the mafia boss let his act drop, allowing his blatant intention with his offer to show when he said, "Indulge me, Kyouya." Another one of my D18/18D one shots! Smut sans plot! Set TYL, anime-verse, because let's face it, handcuffs are fun, add a whip and you have a party.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the title of this work of fiction or Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't have ended it. Ever.

**Warnings:** Rating is for hot senseless sexual content between two wonderfully beautiful men. Deal with the warnings accordingly.

**Author's Note:** This work of fiction was written for G0, my dedicated right hand man and good friend. Happy birthday! (I'm not waiting for the 19th {was it?} to publish this. Deal with it. Haha~!) Why don't you celebrate with some yummy mother of pearl fic and Overexposed? ;D

To the readers of my other works, don't worry, I shall update at a regularly scheduled time. (: Why don't you indulge yourselves a bit with brainless hot man sex between Dino and Kyouya? I kind of lost it in the end though, please don't kill me. I blame Maroon 5.

* * *

_And I can't wait another minute, I can't take the look she's giving._

_Your body rocking kept me up all night._

_One in a million, my lucky strike._

_Got me so high and then she dropped me._

_She got me, she got me, she got me bad._

_Took inside and then she rocked me._

_She kept me up all night, this is what it sound like. _

Lucky Strike - Maroon 5

* * *

The double doors of the grand hall glided open. The man who stood in the middle of them let his eyes wander around the crowded room… any younger than he was now and he would even get caught stepping within a foot radius of such a place. Nameless men and women all in clothing showing off their status stood around, stopped their continuous chatter, all eyes on him. He had no interest in the kind of hors d'oeuvres or the fancy wine that floated around in trays. He couldn't care less what he was interrupting here as strolled his way to the small animal that was his purpose for the night. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as he walked forward, sensing the very danger he was trying to convey. The faster he could get out of here the better. He had work to do.

"Hibari-san." The small animal greeted as he approached, some things just didn't change, the ex-prefect supposed. Then again, never in a million years did he think that he would ever see this herbivore in even a relative level as he viewed himself. He matured a bit… yet he was still surrounded with the same people. Ignoring them, the Japanese skylark kept his eyes on the said brunet as he continued with a smile, "I'm glad you could come."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." A sardonic smirk made its way on the raven's face at the remark. He placed a memory chip on the younger's hand before turning on his heels.

"Leaving already?" The brunet managed to ask. A snort was all he received as a reply before the skylark walked away, disappearing into the crowd. No one really expected Hibari to stay… such social events would probably give him hives for all everyone knew. Ten years and aside from gaining more of that naturally bred sarcasm and arrogance, not much had changed with the skylark. He threaded trough people, avoiding contact as much as he could. He would have made it to the door in no time if it weren't for someone catching his hand. He was pulled gently back, and despite knowing he was in a fairly safe place (a hostile at a Vongola soirée? Unheard of.) he lit up his ring. In an instant, whoever dared to lay a finger on him were cuffed in his cloud ring's signature weapon. Hibari turned, meeting familiar smiling brown eyes. Their owner simply stared at him, but his eyes were dancing.

"_Haneuma_." Hibari called the man's famous alias, face deadpan.

"Kyouya." The blonde replied, that smile returning to his face. His wavy golden locks were in their normal style, swept to the side of his face to frame his strong jaw. He wore a white suit and tie, contrasting Hibari's black ones. The guardian allowed himself to relax, alertness all but thrown out the window when he deemed the other of no threat. "Fancy seeing you here. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"I do have a life outside of you." Hibari let out passively, his expression returning to the one masked with boredom. Rather, he was truly jaded. He didn't want to stay any longer than it was necessary for him in this crowded place. The last thing he wanted was to see Cavallone here as well… his ex-_tutor_. But of course the horse was going to be here, every single last one of the leeches that associated themselves with the Vongola was here, why wouldn't the closest allied family's boss be here?

"That is unfortunate." Dino returned, his smile faltering only for a flash of a second. It wasn't until Hibari decided to walk away when he realized that the blond was still holding his hands. Rather, the cloud flame's handcuffs still held it in place, and the don didn't seem to mind it. The guardian knew that despite the fact that it seemed like no one was looking their way, they were being watched. Once or twice, the bucking bronco's name had been brought up in conversations he had with the small animal. Considering how little their encounters were, he would say that Vongola's boss had been hawking him for information. There had been one too many rumour going around the mafia pertaining to him and Cavallone Decimo, not that he cared about what other people think or assume. Hibari knew though that whatever should he decide to do right now in the public's eyes with Cavallone would put that rumour to rest one way or another.

"You're not planning on leaving, are you?" Cavallone asked that as a question, but it was more of an implication if anything. Hibari let his ring's flames die down, letting go of the other's hands. Dino didn't move a muscle though, simply holding him and waiting for his reply.

"You're asking me to stay with this crowd?" Hibari simply replied. A part of him was relieved when he finally felt Dino's hands leaving his. The don had reached for two glasses of sparkling champagne in his hands from a server that passed by, looking at the guardian with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I am not asking you to stay here with the crowd. I'm asking you to stay here with me." Dino held out one of the glasses to the raven, who stared at it blankly. Meeting those sharp blue eyes, the mafia boss let his act drop, allowing his blatant intention with his offer to show when he said, "Indulge me, Kyouya."

Dino Cavallone the tenth generation boss for the Cavallone, a family standing in one of the highest pedestals as Vongola's allied families. He was a charming man, a smile never leaving the facade he showed in public. Well mannered and a man of high caliber through and through, he was also capable in battle situations. One of the few who can prove time and time again that there was a reason the Vongola sat on the highest throne in this game of mobs.

Hibari Kyouya was his former student. He was Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian, the strongest and single most stubborn person that ever existed in the family. He played by his own rules, followed a path that no one else dared walk. He viewed just about everyone beneath him, and therefore, didn't even bother with other people. Aside from himself, there was only one person in this planet that he actually gave a damn about.

"Would it kill you to say please?" The ex-prefect took the offered glass, smoothly finishing off the champagne by the time the person with the tray came to collect it. He did say he was going to put whatever rumour it was that was floating around about him and Dino Cavallone. Hibari reached for the blond's empty hand, pulling on him as he ordered, "Dance with me."

There was a certain way Hibari had said those words that made a shiver ran up Dino's spine in anticipation. He allowed the other to drag him to the space where people had been dancing, stopping by the edge of the group. Somewhere along the way, he had lost the glass of champagne he had taken for himself, still in the process of trying to figure out if he was dreaming. Hibari Kyouya… that Hibari Kyouya who hated crowds and any form of gathering was wrapping his arms around his neck, swaying through the slow music the orchestra was playing. Dino, still taken aback, found his hands on either side of the guardian's hips, following along the other's lead. He realized that they were turning heads, which didn't seem to bother the man in his arms one bit. He wondered idly if it should have affected him, but all he could focus on were those intense eyes on him.

Kyouya moved with the slow pace of the music, his body swaying sensually under Dino's hands. He could feel the other's body heat radiating towards him from how close they were from each other. In fact, every move of every muscle Kyouya was moving didn't go unnoticed to the blond. His hips swayed teasing from side to side, subtly rubbing against him from time to time. The guardian's hand were playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, caressing the skin there. But was those deep ocean eyes on him, staring at him intensely that was making his thoughts go up the wall. Hibari's thin lips were slightly parted, inviting him in. He was begging to feel dizzy when the little touches the other was giving him became less conspicuous.

Somewhere the back of his mind, he knew that Hibari was only playing with him. The music somewhat speed up, and the guardian in Dino's arms became bolder with his movements. He let his hands travel slowly from where they were to touch either side of Dino's face. He trailed them down, leaving a heat in its wake as he traced from the other's chin, to his neck, to his elbows, pulling on him to get closer. The don did nothing but comply, pressing their bodies together, now feeling every subtle movements the other was making. Hibari was moving his hips lightly against his, making the don's breath hitch on his throat. He was sweating through his suit, from the sudden increase in temperature. His irises were a darker shade of brown, as his hands began to trace small circles on his partner's hips, copying his movement. The friction between their hips was driving him insane, and he had forgotten where they were and what they were doing. The need pooling on his gut made him blind and deaf to everything aside from Hibari and all his teasing touches.

It wasn't enough.

Dino grounded their hips together, letting out a small groan of approval. It was only when Hibari pulled away from him, taking a step backwards, that he realized he had gone too far. The blond remembered where they were, who he was, and who he was with. For some strange reason though, he found himself uncaring despite that. He wanted more, and hell if he cared if people were watching. Hibari, as if able to read his thoughts, chuckled darkly. He leaned forward, whispering suggestively into Dino's ears, "Bed, Dino."

Dino blinked a few times before he was met with Kyouya's dark eyes. He didn't need to be told twice. The blond grabbed the other's hand as he made their way out of the hall. The looks the two of them received as they left together didn't register to Dino. He didn't even know how he managed to drive back to the hotel Kyouya was staying in. The only detail he remembered was tossing his keys to the valet before joining the dark haired guardian waiting for the elevator. The don could barely contain himself, as soon as they stepped in the elevator and the doors closed, he pressed Hibari against one of the walls, claiming those sinful lips.

He could feel the other smiling through their lip lock, and Dino wanted to wipe that arrogant smile off. Hibari's hand found their way through his lover's golden hair, pulling on him as their kiss deepened. He welcomed the older man into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the intruding appendage before allowing it to explore his warm cavern. Dino pushed him against the elevator's side none too gently, trying to overpower him with pleasure as their mouths continued their dance. Hibari could taste the expensive wine Dino had been consuming earlier on his mouth, and he found himself enjoying that sweet taste. He preferred Dino's usual taste though, but it would have to do. The don's hands slipped under the guardian's shirt, eliciting a surprised gasp from the other from the cool touch. Hibari wasn't about to give in just like that.

As their mouths separated for air, Hibari let his hand slip down the blond's pants, feeling his hard on. A devilish grin was on Hibari's lips a he began to stroke him roughly. Being caught off guard, Kyouya easily pushed Dino into the other side of the elevator, feeling the whole thing sway dangerously from their actions. The hand running along his shaft was doing all the right things, making Dino's breath caught on his throat. There was a coiling feeling in the base of his stomach, and he couldn't open his eyes from the pleasure. Hibari gripped him tight, running his thumb over the slit when he reached it as much as he could on the confined space. He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound that came out was of a bell. Hibari's hand was suddenly away from him. He opened his eyes finally in a daze and it took a moment for Dino to realize that they had reached the penthouse. The ex-prefect gave a chuckle, moving away from him but not without muttering, "I'll fill you later. Go ahead and fantasize."

He watched as Hibari walked out of the elevator, blinking a bit to compose himself. Kyouya was driving him insane. Dino's legs were shaking as he followed the guardian into the room at the end of the hall. It took all his restraints not to pull Kyouya and harass him as the younger man purposely took his time with the door. It was pure hell looking at Kyouya's kiss swollen lips, and the light blush that decorated his pale skin wasn't helping Dino. His long fingers sensually inserted the keys into the keyhole as slowly as he could, making Dino's hardened member to twitch painfully. By the time he heard the door clicked, he pushed Kyouya in the room, slamming the ex-prefect against the door as he crashed their lips together, deep and needful.

Dino massaged Kyouya's lips open, letting his tongue invade the other. Pulling their hips together, as if reminding Hibari of the deed he left unfinished. He graced Dino with a breathless gasp, fumbling blindly to strip them both as the don was more interested in devouring him instead of freeing them from these obstructing clothes, so it would seem. Kyouya's distress with their clothes didn't go unnoticed to Dino as he paused to rip whatever cloth remained on their backs, hands finding their way back to Kyouya's skin, lips latching to the younger's neck. Hibari's glare of disapproval was nothing but a blunder to Dino whose mouth was watering from the taste of the guardian's skin.

Hibari once more squeezed Dino's manhood, making the blonde grunt and pause what he was doing in an attempt to get over the wave of pleasure that hit him like a sucker punch. The dark haired man used that moment of hesitation to push the two of them away from the door, leading Dino into the bed. He pushed the blond to the bed, earning a groan of protest from their lack of contact. He crawled on top of the other not a moment too soon, distracting him with a kiss as he pulled both his hands above his head. Hibari pulled away, straddling Dino with a smirk.

The don couldn't take the look the other was giving him, but his attempt to sit up and capture those lips, was hindered by metal digging into his wrists. Dino looked up and realized that Kyouya had cuffed him into the headboard. He pulled on the weapon in a half-hearted attempt to fight against the restraint, Kyoya clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth. Dino glared openly at his ex-student, his husky voice saying in warning, "Kyouya."

"Patience, Cavallone. Patience." The raven mocked, running a finger from his lover's chin to his chest. Hibari produced a familiar whip on his other hand, eyes dancing as he let the top of the handle travel against his lip. Dino bucked his hips up in need. He was really not in the mood for these games. He wanted Kyouya now. The fact that Hibari knew that and yet insisted on this was frustrating. Given the fact that they rarely have time for each other because of their work, their meetings were usually short lived and rushed. He wished he could be Hibari's perfect lover… to be a proper one, and not just in bed—but that had to be pushed aside. They had responsibilities and duties that needed to be done.

He hated that.

"Cavallone." Hibari called to Dino who looked like he was deep in thought for a moment, trying to get him to focus on what they were doing. It was no fun to tease if the other wasn't paying absolute attention.

Dino snapped out if it, back to looking at Kyouya in a lust-filled haze. He pulled on his cuffs, before speaking, "Kyouya… let me go. Let me touch you."

"You asked me in indulge you." The other said, tone singsong. If Dino wasn't too distracted, he would have wondered were the bottle of oil in Kyouya's hands came from. His eyes widened as the ex-prefect poured the oil on the handle of his bullwhip, reading Kyouya's mischievous expression. The guardian slicked the handle before forcing Dino's legs apart, settling nicely in between them. "I only do one request at a time."

"Kyouya! Don't put that i—nn… _ngh_!" Dino's complain was drowned with the sound from the back of his throat. He bit on his lips as Kyouya began to move the whip's handle in and out of him, piercing pain slowly increasing. Dino pulled on the cuffs digging on his skin, trying to pry away from the intrusion. "N..no. St—stop…"

"Are you even listening? One request at a time, Cavallone." Hibari chastised in his teasing tone, smirking at the way Dino was squirming beneath him. He hadn't even touched the blond. This was why he loved having this… relationship with the mafia boss. Things between them were always unpredictable, border line unstable, volatile. The guardian leaned forward, giving the other a peck on the lips, running a finger teasingly up the other's shaft as he whispered, "Beg."

Dino opened his eyes, glaring at the guardian. Beg? He might be willing to go to hell and back for Kyouya, but to beg in bed? He bit his tongue, telling his body to still. The pain fading to nothing more than a burning feeling as he yearned for the pleasure to take over. Hibari stared at him for a moment, before picking up the pace with what he was doing, inserting the leather into him further. Dino was making little noises, trying to stop himself from enjoying the sensation. He was holding up until Kyouya changed his angle.

"Th—ah!" Hibari grinned victoriously, hearing the unrestrained sound coming from Dino. He found that ever elusive bundle of nerves, and he one he was only a few moments away from turning the great Dino Cavallone putty in his hands. He pulled the whip back, before pushing it back in the same spot, hearing another wanton moan coming from the man on the bed. It was music to his ears, and he kept repeating his actions, enjoying the frustrated sounds that left Dino. "Ky…kyo—ah! Ngh… st—_ooh_—stop! I—_ah_! Ah… I want…"

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Hibari said, unrelenting.

"I want you!" Dino managed to gurgle out all in one, screaming into the air. He met Kyouya's eyes, staring at them before he added, "Please, Kyouya."

The smile that left the guardian sent shivers up Dino's spine, as Kyouya let the cuffs fade, pulling the whip out of the blond. Their lips met into a kiss, Dino wrapping his hand around Kyouya's neck to pull him closer. The blonde was suddenly flipped on his back, head pushed back for another kiss. He could feel Kyouya slicking himself with the oil, positioning the head of his erection on Dino's entrance. The blond shivered at the feeling of the guardian's pulsing member, pushing into him slowly. He broke their lip lock to hiss from the pain… Kyouya was a lot thicker and bigger than what had been in Dino prior, the pain had returned.

Being encased in that tight heat was too much, it never occurred to him to wait for Dino to adjust as he began to move. The blond found himself gripping on the blanket, biting in it to stop the pained sounds from being let out. Hibari thrusted himself harder, picking up his pace, making Dino toss his head back. The pain that had been bothering him was slowly being erased by that unquenchable feeling of pleasure. The mafia boss couldn't stop himself from letting out wanton moans, especially when Kyouya found that sweet spot again. He screamed out the ex-prefect's name, bucking his hips in time with the other's backbreaking speed.

"Kyouya! Ah! M-_more_!" Dino drawled out, barely understandable. He reached for his neglected arousal, only for Kyouya to pull both his hands away. He would have complain, but the way the younger man was hitting his prostrate made him forget about all of it. Kyouya gripped his hips, making marks with his fingers digging into Dino's flesh. The heat coiled in his lower stomach dangerously, and he could feel his end was near. "I… I'm—ah! I'm going to…!"

"Dino." He heard Kyouya growl against his ears before the guardian broke. The blond let out a moan, finding pleasure in feeling his insides being coated with his lover's seed. Kyouya didn't stop his thrusts, riding out his orgasm. Dino was waiting for Kyouya to move, to drive him into his own undoing, but instead the raven pulled out of him. Dino let out a frustrated whine, turning to glare at his lover.

Before he could continue what he was about to say, Hibari forced their lips together, kissing him gently as he was pushed onto his back. When the guardian pulled away, he looked at Dino with a straight face before he murmured, "I know."

The confusion written on the blond's face was short lived when Kyouya lifted himself up, positioning Dino's manhood into his entrance. The mafia boss tried to stop him, but it was too late, and instead his mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure. His erect member was suddenly inside the tight mercy of Kyouya. Pleasure gripped all his being, making him unable to even think. Hibari bit his lip so hard that it bled, stopping the scream from being penetrated dry from leaving him. It took a moment for the two of them to adjust, before Hibari began to move.

It felt like he was being ripped apart, but he began a slow pace up and down. Dino's eyes were closed, his head tossed back in pleasure. He wasn't going to last very long. Hibari's lips parted as he panted through his mouth, letting out a groan here and there to reply from Dino's pleased grunts. His movements were becoming easier as his entrance was slicked with precum and blood, he would guess. Kyouya's back arched as he continued to impale himself with Dino, lost in the feeling of pain and pleasure.

Dino screamed Kyouya's name as he was finally graced with his release. He came violently, thrusting his hips up into the guardian as he did so. His whole body convulsed at the feeling, as Kyouya milked him dry of his essence. Hibari followed soon after, feeling his second release splatter on their sweat covered bodies. The two of them said nothing, perfectly still as they tried to catch their breaths.

After a while, Kyouya pulled Dino out of him, letting out a sound, before he collapsed on top of the blond. He ignored the feeling of their drying bodily fluids, basking in the warm glow after being taken to high up in the brink of pleasure. Dino wrapped his arms around the other, before muttering, "Are we… done?"

"Hm?" Kyouya asked, not bothering to move.

"You said one request at a time." The prefect in his arms laughed. That was Dino's favourite side of Kyouya. When he laughed unrestrained… and not chuckle or snicker in derogation. The warm feeling on his chest returned, and he shifted as Kyouya turned to face him. Dino continued what he was saying, "I have another."

"So you _were_ listening." Hibari didn't fight it when Dino captured his lips in a slow kiss. He let himself get lost on the feeling of Dino once again, before pulling away to breathe. He nuzzled Dino's neck, settling comfortably there. The ex-prefect asked, "What's your other request?"

"Marry me."


End file.
